


You Were Heaven Sent

by honestverseoflonging



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, Fic Exchange, Fluff, Holiday Fic Exchange, Holidays, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestverseoflonging/pseuds/honestverseoflonging
Summary: Frank grew up rich and spoiled. He had everything but the attention of his parents. On his 18th birthday, he got an unusually large present. When he unwraps it, it turns out to be a person. That person is Gerard. Will this strange boys’ presence change Frank’s outlook on life?
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25
Collections: Have Yourself A Merry Little Fic Exchange





	You Were Heaven Sent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luke (gerard2way)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerard2way/gifts).



> Special thanks goes to my beta [Kitoko_kun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitoko_kun). I am a huge admirer of your work (which you should check out, readers!) and am exponentially grateful for the help. You were my influence to join the fic exchange and an overall inspiration to continue writing. Thank you!
> 
> I am zer0mechaniism on twitter if you want to come say hi!

October 31st, 1990

Frank could barely register the crisp autumn air drifting through his cracked bedroom window, still enveloped by the ease of sleep. The breeze ruffled his hair and the sunshine warmed his cheeks reminding him of the new day’s arrival. A broad smile erupted from his cheeks, this was the most wonderful time of the year where he was concerned. 

Frank loved autumn. He loved the feeling of being wrapped in cozy sweaters, the bite of a warm apple cider and most importantly Halloween. While other kids were enjoying their costumes and their tricks and treats Frank had his eyes set on much better spooky goods. October 31st was his birthday and whether everyone was aware or not they were celebrating his birth. 

“Breakfast!” His mother called from downstairs. 

He sprang out of bed, grabbing his robe off the hook before he was out the door. He jumped down two steps at a time and haphazardly threw the robe around him. As he entered the kitchen his eyes widened at the decadence of sweets and treats piled high on the island. 

“My big ten year old. I can’t believe you aren’t my baby anymore!”

“I’m only nine, Mama.” He said weakly as his earlier enthusiasm began to dissipate. 

“Oh, right. I guess you’re my baby for a little while longer then.” 

“Stop patronizing the boy and give him his present already.” His father said as he entered the kitchen. 

“Of course, dear.” She said as she exited the room. His father barely gave Frank a glance as he sat down to read his morning paper. 

When his mother had reentered the room, she was having difficulty carrying a large package. The way she awkwardly held it, keeping it perfectly horizontal, was strange. She leaned down delicately placing the present on the floor in front of Frank instead of in his grasp, which earned her a questioning look from her son. 

The box presented to him was unlike anything he’d seen before. Its wrapping was a velveteen texture in the deepest shade of purple with a gold ribbon that could have been mistaken for the real thing. It was extravagant, like everything his parents put their name to. 

“Go ahead.” His father spoke while motioning distractedly with his hand. 

Frank lowered himself to his knees and disposed of the boxes’ decorations quickly. Once his eyes laid on the object inside, a silence filled the room. It wasn’t an object, but a living breathing thing. It was every little boys dream. A puppy. 

The tiny snores coming from the pup were like music to Frank’s ears. His hands shook as he stroked its’ wavy brunette coat. As he took in the sight of its’ tiny paws and pudgy belly he couldn’t stop the grin pulling at his lips. Once Frank was unable to resist not disturbing the dog a second longer he gently scooped it up, maneuvering its’ limp little body easily into his lap.

The light shining in Frank’s eyes should have blinded everyone in the room. The excitement radiating from him was tangible. Nothing could compare to the feeling of joy coming from his very core. 

“She’s beautiful. Thank you. Mama, Papa, I love her so much. I’ll take good care of her. I’ll walk her and feed her and love her forever. Thank you so much. I love y-“ 

“We’ve got to get going.” His father said looking down at his wrist watch, interrupting the child’s heartfelt speech. 

“It’s a late night so we’ll see you in the morning, Frankie. Grandpa will be over to watch you in a bit.” His mother said following her husband out the room. Their sudden dismissal left their son stunned and hurt in a heap on the floor. 

As Frank stared down at the puppy laid sleeping in his lap, he heard the front door close. He pulled his new pet to his chest as he silently began to weep. 

“I love you.” He whispered to the pup. 

NINE YEARS LATER 

October 31st, 1999

A beam of sun light woke Frank abruptly. In a practically blinded state he squinted around his bedroom searching for the cause of his rude awakening. When he located the perpetrator, his opened curtains, he was met with confusion. He did **not** open them. He kept his room a cave, especially on days he didn’t have to get up early for class. He would take whatever unconsciousness he could get. But opened curtains wasn’t the only disturbance he noticed in his room, it had been cleaned. Like _properly_ cleaned. Not Frank “clean”. 

Chai stretched on the bed beside him, breaking him from his thoughts. 

“What happened here, girl?” He asked while motioning to the lack of filth. 

She responded with a huff, jumping down from the bed and headed out the door. 

Frank took Chai’s lead by stretching, affectively cracking a large portion of his bones as he rose from the bed. He twisted and caught sight of his night stand that held an item that was dear to him. He was usually met with two faces smiling up at him, an older man with similar features to his own with a young Frank sat on his lap. But today there was an oddly placed stack of cleaned clothes obstructing his view. He moved them and looked at the picture, smiling to himself at the memory. 

As he entered the kitchen he was disappointed at the lack of piles of baked goods that usually awaited him on his birthday. Instead of pastries he found a note on the fridge.

“The bakery was too busy with Halloween orders to get the whole smorgasbord this year. There are danish in the fridge. Your present is in the living room. It needs your attention as soon as possible. Happy birthday, son.” 

He rolled his eyes as he grabbed a danish from the fridge and wondered why his gift would have time restraints. Cash had been his parents preferred form of gift giving since he had turned twelve years old and he didn’t understand why cash needed any special attention. 

“C’mon, girl.” He said motioning to Chai. Even though she didn’t seem like she wanted to move from her newly laid position on the tile floor, she got up and dutifully followed her owner. 

As they walked towards the living room Frank’s mind began to wander. He thought of mountains of bags full of cash with dollar signs on them and a burglar in a striped old timey prisoner uniform crashing through the window to run off with the goods. He giggled at his own imagination. 

What greeted him was one of the most ridiculous sights he had ever seen. The package was so tall that it nearly touched the ceiling. It towered over Frank comically, and maybe even slightly threateningly if he was being honest. The beautiful purple paper and gold bow reminded him of the birthday he’d received Chai and he looked down lovingly at his pet. 

When he pulled on the bow he narrowly avoided being crushed by the sides that fell out in every direction. Once the room had settled from the sudden disturbance Frank had a chance to look at its’ contents. What the fallen sides had exposed was a person. 

“Hi.” Said the newly appeared boy. He held a weak smile and waved awkwardly at Frank. 

“Always with the theatrics.” Frank said rolling his eyes and turning on his heels. He walked back to the kitchen and snatched up another danish and plopped down at the kitchen table. He started to flip through a discarded guitar magazine, hellbent on ignoring the ridiculousness that had just transpired in his living room. 

“Uh, aren’t you gonna ask my name? Or why I’m here?” The boy said as he hesitantly entered the room. 

“Nope.” 

“Okay... Well my name is Gerard. I guess I’m kind of like your butler? I’m here for whatever you need, just let me know.”

“So, you’re the jerk who opened my curtains?” Frank turned and eyed him suspiciously. 

“Oh. Sorry. Thought it would be a gentle way to wake up.”

“Gentle? Tell that to my burned retinas.” Frank scoffed and turned back to consuming his media. 

“I’m really sorry, uh, Frankie? Can I call you that? That’s what your mom called you.” 

Frank didn’t look up or respond to Gerard. This whole situation was ridiculous to him. He didn’t need a butler. What his parents had gotten him was a babysitter. He didn’t need someone watching him. He was eighteen. An adult. 

The only sound breaking the awkward silence was the turning of the magazine pages. When Gerard was resigned to the fact that Frank was done with the conversation he continued.  
“Okay, I guess I’ll be around if you need anything.”

Frank lifted his gaze just as Gerard was exiting the room. He hadn’t paid any attention to his appearance thus far but as he took in his features he was a little stunned. His face was youthful and delicate, he really couldn’t be much older than Frank was. He even thought the way his messy jet-black hair seemed perfectly coiffed was odd. And his wardrobe, a tattered v-neck and black denim, was a far cry from a butler’s attire. 

This guy was a mystery. 

Frank had managed to run into Gerard as little as possible since he’d entered the household, ducking in and out of the house silently for class and spending the rest of his free time hoarded up in his room to study. 

Like clockwork Gerard would find him at mealtimes and produce something delicious, which Frank would gladly accept. His appreciation was shown with very few words and not much conversation passed between them, though that wasn’t without lack of trying on Gerard’s part.

One afternoon when Gerard came by to drop off lunch Frank was strumming his guitar, finally finding the melody he’d been chasing for weeks. 

“You’re pretty good. Did you write that?” Gerard asked as he sat a plate on the bedside table. 

“Yeah. Thanks.”

“Is it finished?” 

“Nah, I’m just messing around with the melody right now.” 

“Do you have any lyrics yet?” Gerard asked. 

“Haven’t gotten that far yet.” 

“I could lend you an ear sometime. Or a hand. I’m a bit of a poetry enthusiast and they say poetry was born from music. I’d be happy to help.”

“Yeah, maybe.” 

“Okay, well I’ll see you later, Frankie.” He smiled and turned, leaving the room. Frank didn’t match the smile until the door was shut, giving him a feeling of safety. Vulnerability wasn’t his forte and it was especially hard to show when the person was basically a stranger to him. 

Although a rush of butterflies had erupted from his stomach from the encounter, once Gerard was gone an empty feeling had settled over him. He hadn’t had someone to talk to about music since his grandpa… 

Chai’s morning wake up calls of lazy kisses and stretches that shook Frank from his sleep became few and far between. His room had become a ghost town with no Chai to speak of. Instead she began to greet him in the kitchen contently waiting near Frank’s usual spot around the kitchen island. Although he enjoyed the extra sleep, he was growing more curious with each passing day as to her early morning whereabouts. 

On day six he did the unthinkable. He woke up early. The alarms’ tone that reverberated around the inside of his skull made him nauseous. His thoughts of Chai’s location were muddled with his body’s screams for more sleep. He smashed the snooze button and flopped back down on the bed, curling into himself. Just as he was drifting back to sleep he heard the front door close. 

He snapped out of his haze and made the short distance to his window to see Gerard with Chai on a lead walking down the street. He threw on whatever clothes were closest to him and exited the room hoping to catch the pair in the act. 

Just as Gerard and Chai made their way back to the house, Frank had settled himself against the door. 

“So, this is where she’s been off to every morning.”

“I hope you don’t mind. She kept coming down to my room and waking me up. I’d get her food and water and she’d inhale it and then she’d just stare at me. I figured she wanted to go on a walk so this has been our routine for the past week.”

“That’s great. I really appreciate it.” Frank said with a toothy smiled. “Honestly.” This was the first smile that Gerard had witnessed. He felt a wave of joy rush over him as he finally felt the other man’s hard exterior begin to crack in front of him. 

“Want some coffee? I can make us a pot.” He replied quickly. 

“That sounds great, Gerard.”

“Why don’t you call me Gee?” He said slipping passed Frank into the house. 

The coffee pot began to percolate, the sweet aroma of hazelnut filled the room. Gerard set out two coffee mugs and slide into the seat beside Frank while the coffee began to brew. 

“Thanks again for walking Chai. It really means a lot to me. She’s my favorite girl.” Frank smiled looking down at the lump of brown waves beside him on the floor. 

“No problem. I really like that fur ball.” 

“I think she likes you too.”

As Frank looked up he caught Gerard smiling at him. There was no way he couldn’t reciprocate when he saw the stars in Gerard’s eyes. Just as the blush was forming on Frank’s cheeks the coffee pot finished brewing. 

As Gerard filled the cups Frank knew he couldn’t let the silence continue. He had to say something. Whatever had just happened to make him feel like he was floating needed to happen again. 

“So, why don’t you tell me about yourself? How’s the whole butler gig?” 

“It’s good but It’s temporary. I’m actually an artist. I do commission work. That’s why I’m always around. I work remotely. Lots of emails.” Gerard said sitting down again and handing the extra mug to Frank. 

“Wow, that’s awesome. What kind of art?”

“Drawing mostly. Some painting. It just depends on what the client is looking for.” Gerard said raising his cup to his lips. 

“Cool. You should show me some of your work sometime.”

“Sure. And what about you?” 

“I’m an aspiring musician. Well previously, I guess.”

“What happened?” Gerard questioned. 

“Well, my grandfather was my inspiration but then he..” Frank let the sentence trail off. 

“Oh. Is that the man in the picture on your night stand?”

“Yeah. He was my best friend. He told me I could do anything. He believed in me. And when he died I couldn’t bring myself to pursue it anymore. So, I applied to community college and pluck my guitar strings on my time off. It’s a good hobby, I guess.” Frank said taking a sip from his drink. 

“A hobby? I’ve heard you play. You’re seriously good. No wonder your grandpa believed in you. You shouldn’t give that up.” 

“Thanks. It feels good talking about him. He was actually the one who raised me. My parents were never around. I don’t know where I’d be without him.” 

“I’m glad you had him. I’m sure he’d be proud of the man you’ve become.” 

Frank felt his heart ache. He didn’t know if it was from reminiscing about his grandpa or the way Gerard spoke so kindly to him or the way he was looking at him. It felt like Gerard could see straight through him. There wasn’t any hiding and for the first time in a long time he was okay with that. 

“Want another cup?” Gerard asked looking at Frank’s empty mug. 

“I have some homework to finish actually. I’m glad we did this though. We should hang out more often.” Frank said as he stood. 

“Anytime.” Gerard smiled around the rim of his cup. 

After a long day of classes Frank entered the house and spotted Gerard through the foyer into the kitchen. He was cooking and humming to himself. His movements were fluid and the small snippets of his voice were bliss to Frank’s ears after the mundane lectures he’d heard all day. He unconsciously relaxed against the door and soaked in the sight. Gerard was mesmerizing.

When Gerard was done preparing the ingredients he noticed Frank watching him. 

“Hey, Frankie. Are you hungry?” 

“I could eat.” Frank said as he threw his backpack down at the bottom of the staircase and headed toward the kitchen. 

His sense of smell was overwhelmed as he entered the room. The creamy aroma like velvet and the stark contrast of onion and potato had him salivating.

“How was school?”

“Riveting.” Frank said rolling his eyes and taking a seat. 

“I’m glad to know that knowledge entices you.” Gerard smirked and brought two bowls of soup over and joined him. 

As they began to eat Gerard cleared his throat. “I got you something.” He said nervously. 

“Oh yeah? What’s the occasion?” Frank said around a mouthful of food. The bad habit should disgust Gerard but he found it endearing. 

“You’ll just have to see.” Gerard said as he pulled an envelope from his pocket. 

Frank grabbed it from his hand and hastily ripped it open with all the eagerness of a child. 

“You’re taking me to the zoo?” His eyes widened. 

“Yeah. That is if you want me to?” 

“Hell yeah! I can’t wait. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Gerard beamed, happy with the positive reaction. 

Frank had waves of nervous excitement thrumming through his bones. It had been years since he’d been to a zoo and the limited parking and commotion at the front gate only added to his eagerness. Judging by the huge banner that read “Santa’s Safari” he figured it had to be the reason for the ruckus. 

Everywhere he looked he saw something that caught his eye. Game booths. Food stands. Christmas workshops. His mind was going a hundred miles a minute. He was over joyed, practically jumping out of his skin at what to do first. 

With a split-second decision he raced directly to the petting zoo, leaving Gerard in his dust. As Frank was hurrying between petting pigs and goats and ponies, Gerard caught up to him. 

“There’s no rush, Frankie.” Gerard said while giggling and shaking his head. 

There were ponies in freakin’ _sweaters_ for crying out loud, how was he supposed to contain his excitement? Frank was really having a hard time focusing with the mass of adorable animals there were to see. He felt like a kid again. 

When he saw Babsie, he was instantly smitten. She was the sweetest little bunny he’d ever seen. Her red hat and scarf popped against her snow-white fur. 

“I think I’d like to have a tiny backyard zoo someday.” Frank said reaching down and scooping the bunny into his arms and cuddling it to his chest. 

“That’s a good dream.” Gerard said reaching out to stroke the rabbit’s ear. 

While they loved on the bunny and came up with as many mushy nicknames as they could Frank noticed a little girl staring excitedly up at Babsie. 

He stooped down to the girl’s level. “Her name is Babsie. She’s a cutie, isn’t she?” He said as he handed the bunny to her.

“Thank you. She’s so pretty.” The little girl gushed. 

After exiting the petting zoo Gerard was just beginning to suggest going to one of the games booths when Frank stopped dead in his tracks. 

“I **have** to do that!” Frank pointed excitedly in front of them. 

“Seriously? You want to ride a camel?” Gerard chuckled.

“Hell yes. Let’s go!!” 

He grabbed Gerard’s hand and pulled him towards the exhibit. The line was long but Frank filled every second with his incessant babbling about his love of animals. He even started to spout wild facts about camels that Gerard was sure weren’t true but he’d humor him if it kept him looking so charming. 

When Frank was finally at the head of line he felt a sudden shock to his system. Looking between the camel and the earth below it made him panic. He slowly backed himself into Gerard and away from his irrational fear. 

“I can’t do this. Look how high up this is. I didn’t realize camels were so tall.”

“You have to. We waited in line for like twenty minutes.” Gerard said rubbing one of Frank’s arms trying to calm him. 

“Ozzy can take two riders, if you want to ride together?” The employee suggested. 

Frank looked over his shoulder up at Gerard with an eyebrow raised in question. “Wanna?” 

“I guess so.” Gerard said, willing to do anything to make Frank happy. 

“Okay. You get on first.” Frank said rotating around Gerard like he was his axis. 

“Okay, baby.” Gerard said rolling his eyes. In his mind Frank knew it was an insult but the almost nickname still made his stomach swoop.

When Gerard was safely on the camel’s back he reached out and pulled Frank up until he was flush against his back. Frank immediately wrapped his arms around Gerard’s waist and cursed himself for his pathetic reaction. He told himself that for the ride itself he would keep his composure. He’d already acted ridiculous and now he needed some redemption. 

As the camel began to move all previous thoughts of dignity left him. Frank’s hands tightened around Gerard and he buried his head in between the other man’s shoulder blades. The sound of a quickening heart beat beneath his ear caught Frank off guard. Just as his thoughts began to go wild Gerard spoke. 

“It’s okay, Frankie. I’ve got you.” 

His soothing words and a hand reassuringly on top of Frank’s was all he needed to relax. He realized there was no immediate danger and he was safe with Gerard. He always felt safe with Gerard. 

Once the ride was over Frank dismounted the animal and defeatedly shuffled down the walkway. Gerard close behind him sounded as comforting as ever as he spoke. 

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“No, you were right. I was being a baby.” Frank said scratching his head. “Sorry.” 

“It’s okay. I had fun.” Gerard chuckled. “Now I can say I rode a camel.”

“It’s getting kind of cold out here.” Frank said wrapping his arms around himself. The tip of his nose and his ears were speaking louder than his words. 

“Let’s warm up then.” Gerard said looking around at the rest of the event. “How about we get some hot chocolate?” 

“I’d love that.” Frank beamed.

They sipped on their hot drinks and let the liquid warm their bodies, the excitement around the park still in full swing as their day was drawing to an end. Frank looked over his cup at Gerard and couldn’t help the smile that had plastered itself on his face. 

“What?” Gerard said cocking his head to the side.

“This was amazing, Gee. Why didn’t you tell me they were having a special event today?” Frank said, his cheeks hurt from the joy it had displayed throughout the day. 

“I thought it would be a nice surprise.” 

“This is seriously one of the most thoughtful gifts anyone has ever got me. I mean, growing up I had tons of stuff. But that’s just it. It was _stuff_. Nothing like this.” He said waving his unoccupied hand in the air. 

“I think the best present someone can give another person is their time.” Gerard said as he set his cup down. 

“Gee…” Frank said looking down at his feet. 

Gerard came forward and put his arms around him. Frank didn’t know if he deserved all of the kindness that he’d been shown but his heart ached as Gerard held him to his chest. 

When they broke apart Frank was blushing wildly. 

“I can never thank you enough for this.” Frank spurted not wanting there to be any awkward silence after their intimate embrace. 

“It was no problem. I like spending time with you.” Gerard smiled. “Are you ready to go home?” 

“Yeah. I don’t know if I’d be able to handle any more excitement today.” 

It had been two weeks since they’d gone to the Santa’s Safari event and Frank had been so busy studying for his exams that he hadn’t seen much of Gerard. The normal food drop offs had continued and they exchanged pleasantries and lingering looks but nothing of substance had occurred. 

Now that testing was done Frank could finally relax. With the possibility of ruining his entire future momentarily sated, his thoughts of Gerard came to the forefront of his mind. He knew he could go see him whenever he wanted but he’d stopped himself on multiple occasions. He was afraid of getting used to depending on him. He’d never had someone like Gerard in his life and he didn’t know how to handle the feelings that were brewing inside him. All he knew was that he’d talked himself out of seeing him for long enough. He’d missed him. An innocent chat would placate him. 

His search was futile when he looked in every room of the main floor. His excitement started to fade when it clicked. He had to be in his room. Frank didn’t want to just rush down pathetically groveling ‘I miss yous’ so he came up with a plan. He’d go down to wash his clothes and casually stumble into Gerard. Yes. Solid plan, if he did say so himself. 

He carried his hamper to the basement passing Gerard’s cracked door. As he was loading the washer he began to feel discouraged. There hadn’t been any movement behind the door in the time he’d been downstairs. It seemed that he’d have to invite himself in. 

He gently rapped on the door, it opened slightly with the force of the knock. There was still no movement, no noise of acknowledgement whatsoever. He peeked in to see Gerard lounged on his bed with a sketch book propped up on his lap, his hand flying across the page. He had head phones in, lost to the world around him. 

Frank stepped further into the room and waved, the attention caused Gerard to jump. 

“I’m so sorry.” Frank tried for sympathetic. 

“That’s okay.” Gerard laughed pulling his headphones from his ears. 

“I was just doing laundry. Thought I’d see what you were up to.”

“You should’ve told me you were running out of clothes.”

“It’s no big deal.” Frank took a quick glance around the room noticing a DVD title menu on the tv. “Psycho. Great movie.” 

“Oh? You want to watch it with me? I was going to start it but got distracted.” He said motioning to the sketch book. 

“Rad.” Frank said as he flopped down beside Gerard on the bed. 

They were about twenty minutes into the movie when Gerard got on a tangent animatedly explaining how the chocolate syrup they’d used as blood gave the movie a character that today’s movies couldn’t touch. Frank loved when Gerard was passionate about something. He’d missed this. He had missed _him._ When Gerard had finally finished his spiel his hand rested on the bed, millimeters from Franks. 

Frank did something he never thought he’d have the guts to do. He flexed his fingers, inconspicuously grazing the back of Gerard’s hand. He slowly turned to gage the reaction but he was unchanged. He was watching the movie, deep in concentration so Frank decided to get even more bold. He purposely rubbed the back of Gerard’s hand brushing their knuckles and then hooked his fingers in between Gerard’s. When he didn’t feel a fist meet his face he turned to him again. This time Gerard was staring at him, his eye as large as saucers. He hadn’t hit him but the look on his face felt like a punch to Frank’s stomach. 

“I’m sorry.” Frank said as he moved his hand away.

“No, it’s okay.” Gerard said as he gave him a small smile. “Really.” He merely looked back to the movie. 

Frank’s cheeks blazed wildly but he was unable to make himself leave, both the rejection and not wanting to make the situation more uncomfortable stopping him. He was just beginning to spiral when Gerard’s hand slipped into his. He looked over in disbelief but the other man was just as transfixed by the movie as before. With their fingers laced together Frank’s thoughts went from embarrassment to pride in an instant. 

With his affection seemingly welcomed Frank felt enough courage to lean his head on Gerard’s shoulder. The moment of Gerard telling him off never came. They set in a comfortable silence while the screams continued from the tv. 

When the movie ended Gerard got up and walked toward the tv. “Lord of the Rings next?” 

“Yeah, I could probably recite the script by heart.” 

“Nerd.” Gerard laughed. “Same.” 

Gerard popped the next DVD in and got back on the bed, re-lacing their fingers. The opening credits began to roll when Frank shifted to his side and laid his head on Gerard’s shoulder once more. With his free hand he reached over and placed it on Gerard’s chest. The erratic heart beat beneath his fingers was a comfort to Frank, knowing that their anxiousness was mutual was both a relief and a distraction. Gerard laid his free hand over Frank’s and smiled down at him. Frank returned the smile and nuzzled into Gerard’s neck, earning him a sharp intake of breath. Gerard removed his hand and brushed his thumb across Frank’s cheek. When he looked up their eyes locked. 

Frank grabbed Gerard’s face and joined their lips. What started as a soft kiss turned frantic and hungry within minutes. Frank pushed himself between Gerard’s thighs desperate to eliminate the space between them. Gerard’s hands roamed Frank’s body, grabbing his shoulders and sliding them down his back until he found the curve of Frank’s ass and gently squeezed the flesh. Frank disconnected the kiss and dove into devouring Gerard’s neck. A moan escaped Gerard’s lips and his hands began to get rougher on Frank as he pushed his ass downwards grinding their crotches together. 

Frank sat back on his heels and drug his hands from Gerard’s chest down to his denim, cupping his clothed cock. Frank unbuckled his belt and slipped his hand inside his briefs giving him a few slow flicks of his wrist before he pulled the clothes out of his way. Frank cautiously lowered himself over Gerard’s groin, he wasn’t gifted in the blowing arts but even if he was bad at it Gerard was still getting a blow job, he thought to himself. If he avoided using his teeth and repeated the things that had felt good while receiving it’d be smooth sailing, he hoped. When he took the tip of his cock in his mouth Gerard gasped. That tiny gasp spurred Frank into a false confidence as he focused his attention on swirling and flicking his tongue on the underside of his head while his wrist worked the shaft. The moans he was pulling from Gerard mixed with the spit accumulating around his mouth was producing an obscene sound. Gerard’s movements became more erratic and his hands found their way into Frank’s hair. Gerard tugged on the strands sending a delicious tingle throughout Frank’s scalp, just as he was craving more he was pulled away. Frank looked up with Gerard’s cock still between his lips and raised his brow. 

“I’m gonna- I’m gonna cum.” Gerard panted. 

Frank lowered himself as far as he could, opening his throat. He slowly pulled back up and released Gerard from his mouth with an audible ‘pop’. 

“Fuck my mouth.” Frank said immediately taking him back in. 

“Okay. Yeah.” Gerard took the invitation grabbing Frank’s hair again, fucking up into his mouth. Frank moaned around him, the pain on his scalp and the way his mouth felt used and stretched going straight to his own cock. He palmed himself through his denim, desperate for friction. 

With a few more thrusts and a long drawled out “Frank”, Gerard was filling his mouth. Frank swallow hard around him not wanting a single drop to be wasted. When Gerard withdrew himself he immediately pushed Frank down onto the bed and was fumbling with his belt before Frank even had the chance to wipe off the excess cum that had spilled out of the corners of his mouth. He pulled Frank’s cock hastily from his jeans, flicking his wrist rough and fast over him. Frank let out a guttural moan and attacked Gerard’s neck once more. 

“Gee. Fuck. Fuuuuck.” Frank bit into Gerard’s shoulder as he came between them.

Once the shock waves of Frank’s orgasm and their heavy breathing subsided, Frank curled up to Gerard’s side feeling weightless and carefree. 

“I know this might be too soon but I think I’m falling in love with you.” Gerard said brushing the sweaty hair from Frank’s forehead. 

“I don’t think it is. I know that I love you, Gee.” Frank said looking up into his eyes. His words were met with a face splitting grin. “I never want this night to end.” 

“We have forever.” Gerard said nuzzling closer to Frank. They laid in each other’s arms as they drifted softly to sleep. 

Frank felt like his dark days were over. Every day since Gerard had entered his life was now filled with joy and a compassion he’d never tire of. He was loved and desperately loving in return. If he hadn’t experienced it he would never have believed the drastic impact only eight short weeks could have. 

When Frank woke his eyes fell on Gerard laid sleeping beside him. He reached the short distance and softly caressed the other man’s face. He admired the sweet expression around his eyes and his cheeks flushed with sleep. As he slid his hand down around his jaw the prickle reminded him of the nights they’d spent together in a jumble of limps and attached mouths and he smiled to himself. He laid staring into the face of the one he loved and day dreamed about the things to come. 

Gerard stirred from his sleep and smiled as he met Frank’s eyes. “Merry Christmas, Frankie.” 

He couldn’t imagine a better present than the man beside him. 


End file.
